Alyssa Narcissa Malfoys life
by Alyssa Narcissa Malfoy
Summary: Alayssa Narcissa life story from birth to her childerns years. Please read my first chapter!


**Introduction**

When you think of the name 'Malfoy' you think of mean, arrogant, selfish, prideful Draco. But in this story, 'Malfoy' means Alyssa Malfoy, Draco's twin sister. She's pretty intelligent, sarcastic, strong willed, and very different then her family.

As she grows up in the Malfoy family her mother thinks very little of her and adores Draco, and her father loves his children equally, but tends to give Alyssa more attention, because, as you will see, Draco gets it all from his mother.

Alyssa learns in life that she has to fend for her self when Lucius is gone for long periods of time, doing various jobs for the Dark Lord. As a result, she grows up headstrong and independent, depending on no one but herself to get through tough situations.

Much later in the story she is with her cousin a lot more as she gets older... but before that...

**Chapter One: The Birth**

* * *

It was a hot July summer day in the Malfoy Manor as Narcissa and Lucius headed out the door to go to St. Mungo's hospital to give birth to their first baby.

"Are you ready, darling?" Lucius asked his wife as he took her hand.

"Yes... let's go," Narcissa said gripping her husband's hand tightly.

Lucius spun around and the room around them disappeared. A few seconds later they arrived in the labor and delivering room at St. Mungo's hospital with the loud crack that usually accompanied Apparating.

"Sit here. I will get us in a room with a doctor," Lucius told his wife, sitting her down on a chair.

Narcissa sat there, feeling very uncomfortable as she had another contraction. She sat back to let it pass, silently praying, _Please come back soon, Lucius_...

Lucius appeared by her sidewith a nurse to help get Narcissa into a room down the hall.

"How are you doing, Narcissa?" Lucius asked.

"Um, how do you think I should answer that one, Lucius? I'm about to have a baby and that's the only thing you can think of to say?" Narcissa shouted at Lucius, which was very unlike her. Narcissa was one of those wives that does everything for their husbands and _never _even raises her voice to him. Lucius flinched at her tone but didn't react otherwise. Instead, he offered her his arm and led her down the hall to the room.

Narcissa got into a gown when they got to the room and sat down on the bed, knowing that another contraction would be coming soon.

"Here comes one!"Narcissa yelled, gripping the sheet in her palm as tight as she could.

"It's time! I'm going to get the doctor. I will be right back with him," the nurse said as she ran out of the room.

Lucius walked over to his wife, took her hand, and said: "You can do this! You _will _do this!"

"I know, I will ...It just hurts!" Narcissa said quietly.

Just then the doctor walked in, ready to deliver a baby.

"Here we go, when I say 'push' you push as hard as you can." The doctor told Narcissa.

"Ready? One, two, three PUSH!"

Narcissa let out a moun, bit her lip, and squeezed Lucius's hand.

"One more big push!" the doctor told her encouragingly. "Just one more!"

Narcissa pushed as hard as she could, clutching her husband's hand until it became purple and he winced in pain. Then there was a sudden release of tension, and the doctor was holding a baby in his waiting hands. Narcissa relaxed, gasping.

"Its a girl! I have her! You did it! You're done!" the doctor shouted. "Good job, Mrs. Malfoy!"

"But I still feel like I still have to push!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Your body is just playing tricks on you," the doctor said reassuringly, handing the curly dark brown haired baby girl to her father. Lucius looked down at the baby, a small smile on his face as her eyelids fluttered open, revealing brilliantly green eyes.

"NO! _Really, _I still have to push!" Narcissa screamed, making both the doctor and her husband look at her in alarm.

"No, you're just ha-" Then just like that Narcissa gave a little push and a baby boy slid out so fast that the doctor had to catch him by the foot!

"OH MY GOSH! TWINS!" the nurse shouted. Throughout the procedure she had stood there quite uselessly, and now that the actual birth was over she was quite excited, perhaps trying to make up in volume what she was lacking in helpfulness.

"Bring the babies to me, I want to see them," Narcissa told them.

The doctor came over and put the blond haired boy in her left arm, and Lucius put the curly dark brown haired girl in her right arm.

"They are so different! They look nothing alike! She has dark curly brown hair and green eyes, and he has_ very _blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. I would never think that they're twins!" Narcissa said with joy all over her face.

"What should we name the boy?" Lucius asked.

"I thought maybe Draco Lucius?" Narcissa suggested.

"I like it... What about Alyssa Narcissa, for the girl?" Lucius asked his wife as he kissed the baby girl's head.

"That's nice..."

Narcissa Said as she looked down at her little boys grey-blue eyes.

"Can I hold her?"Lucius asked is wife.

Narcissa lifted her right arm so Lucius can take the curly haired baby girl out of her arms.

Lucius looked straight into Alyssa's green eyes with happiness all over his body. and he whisperer something into her ear that she could only here and she still knows what it is to this day.

* * *

**Its a short chapter but It starts it well. hope you like it! Review it please!**


End file.
